1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to therapeutic compositions which provide for the treatment of connective tissue in mammals and, more particularly to nutritional compositions capable of acting as chondroprotective agents, as well as exhibiting added pharmacological properties.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art of interest discloses numerous pharmaceutical compositions and methods for the treatment of connective tissue in humans and animals. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,024 issued on Jun. 6, 1989, to Dov Michaeli describes topical compositions for improving wound healing comprising a suspension of particles of collagen and a glycosaminoglycan. The composition is taught to be useful for treating surface wounds by applying the composition to a gauze, bandage or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,204 issued on Aug. 5, 1980, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,302 issued on Jun. 19, 1984, to Harry J. Robertson both disclose a medical protein hydrolysate containing an acetic acid extract of polypeptides and amino acids in the form of powder or a gel and produced from poultry feet. An aqueous solution can also be injected into a wound area such as burned animal regions. The composition is described as being useful for regrowing muscle, skin and nerve tissue.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,928 issued on Aug. 25, 1992, to Lawrence Goldman describes ophthalmic medications containing glycosaminoglycan polysulfates (GAGPS) or mucopolysaccharides having a molecular weight in the range of 5,000 to 20,000 Daltons combined with antibiotics for treating eye infections and antimicrobial agents such as pilocarpine or epinephrine for glaucoma. GAGPS include chondroitin sulfate and hyaluronic acid that contain hexosamines.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,840,715 issued on Nov. 24, 1998 to Vito Florio teaches a dietary regimen of nutritional supplements for relief of symptoms of arthritis. The dietary regimen comprises gamma linolenic acid (GLA), a mixture of eicosapentaenoic acid and docosahexaneoic acid (EPA) and a mixture of chondroitin sulfate, glucosamine sulfate and manganese asparate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,442,053 issued on Aug. 15, 1995, to Francesco della Valle et al. describes a pharmaceutical composition and method for treating ophthalmic and dermatological conditions, diseases of the oral and nasal cavities or diseases of the outer ear by administering a salt of hyaluronic acid (alkali, alkali metal, magnesium, aluminum or ammonium) combined with a pharmacologically active substance such as erythromycin. The hyaluronic acid fraction has an average molecular weight of 30,000 to 730,000. The topical medicament can be applied as solids or in solution.
U.K. Patent Application No. 896,940 published on May 23, 1962, to Chas. Pfizer and Co. describes a healing agent for wounds of the body surface containing glucosamine and/or N-acetylglucosamine and glucosamine phosphate in a saline solution
It has further been suggested by various prior art disclosures to use exclusively xe2x80x9cnutraceuceuticalsxe2x80x9d or compositions containing only naturally-occurring components for treating connective tissue afflictions. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,364,845 issued on Nov. 15, 1994 and 5,587,363 issued Dec. 24, 1996, both to Robert W. Henderson describe therapeutic compositions administered in capsules form for the protection, treatment and repair of connective tissue in mammals. The compositions contain 250-3000 mg glucosamine hydrochloride or sulfate, 50-1000 mg chondroitin sulfate, and can additionally comprise 15-950 mg manganese ascorbate.
In other related art, Body Ammo Nutraceuticals in a xe2x80x9cProduct Alertxe2x80x9d article, published Oct. 27, 1997, discloses capsules containing curcumin, hyaluronic acid, chondroitin sulfate and glucosamine. This product is stated to provide nutritional support for connective tissue. Further, Richardson Labs, Inc. in a xe2x80x9cLookout (Non Foods Edition)xe2x80x9d abstract, published Sep. 9, 1997, discloses a product described as a food supplement containing hydrolyzed collagen, glucosamine and chondrotin sulfate that is described as being capable of reconstructing bone cartilage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,929,050 issued on Jul. 27, 1999 to George D. Petito discloses a method and composition for treating open wounds by applying to the wound an effective amount of an aqueous solution of chrondroitin sulfate, which may optionally include collagen, sodium hyaluronate and/or glucosamine hydrochloride.
While all the above references have been describes as being effective for their intended use, there remains a need in the art for a therapeutic composition which demonstrates enhanced effectiveness in the treatment of connective tissues, exhibit other improved beneficial properties, and provide even wider applications in the modes of administration. The present invention meets these needs.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide therapeutic compositions that are not only capable of effectively treating connective tissues in mammals, but demonstrate other beneficial physiological properties as well.
It is another object of the present invention to provide nutritional compositions for the treatment of connective tissues in humans and animals which can be formulated into various pharmaceutical dosage forms for oral, topical and parenteral administration.
It a further object of the present invention to provide nutritional compositions including chondroprotective agents which provides foundational support for the creation of new body tissue and cartilage growth in humans and animals.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide nutritional compositions for promoting the healing of wounds in humans and animals, while reducing the associated pain and inflammation.
These and other objects are accomplished in accordance with the present invention by providing nutritional compositions comprising a therapeutically effective amount of a glucosamine salt, chondroitin sulfate, collagen and sodium hyaluronate which synergistically act as a chondroprotective agent. The nutritional compositions of the present invention are capable of being formulated into powder, capsule or tablet form for oral ingestion. The present compositions can also be prepared as a gel, paste or cream for topical application, or in a solution or suitable pharmaceutical carrier for oral or parenteral administration. Preferably, a detoxifying agent, an anti-inflammatory agent and/or an analgesic is incorporated into the formulations to provide added beneficial therapeutic and physiologic properties to the present compositions.